Lost NoteBook
by He's.A.Hot.Dork
Summary: Bella happens to stumble across a black notebook and a mysterious boy all in one day. The notebook contains sketches, poems, lyrics and writings. She can't help but have a feeling that the notebook and mysterious boy have something to do with each other.
1. FoundNoteBook

**I know that I have another story called **_**Boy with the glasses,**_** but I'm kind of stuck on that story right now. Also I have had this idea in my head for awhile now and I couldn't take it anymore, so I started to write this story. I will eventually finish **_**Boy with the glasses**_** because a lot of you like that story. Right now I just have to get this idea out there. If anyone is wondering, I am not going to do Edward's POV because then he is all the more of an enigma. **

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T own Twilight or any of the characters…. = (**

-________________________________________________________________-

_I drift away to a place,_

_Another kind of life_

_Take away the pain,_

_I create my paradise._

_Everything I've held has hit the wall_

_What used to be your roses, he knows it all._

_- Alexz Johnson_

-*-

_FoundNoteBook_

**Bella.S**

It was the end of the day and the bell just rang, signaling that History class was finished. I gathered my books and headed off to my locker. I wanted to go to the art room to get my painting supplies. I had a great new idea. Just as I was turning the corner, I bumped into somebody, sending all my things to the floor, along with their books.

I started to pick up my books and looked up to see who I bumped into. Just as I was about to say sorry, my breath go stuck in my throat.

They guy that I bumped into was absolutely gorgeous. He had bronze hair that stuck up in every direction. It kind of looked like he just woke up or just had a good romp in bed. He had the most perfect facial features. High cheek bones, a strong chiseled jaw line, full pouty lips, a straight nose. And to top it all off, he had the most amazing emerald green eyes.

When I noticed I was staring, I quickly looked away and blushed. As I was finished picking up my books, I thought that I should apologize.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled without looking up. I wasn't about to get lost into his eyes and let him know I was staring.

He didn't say anything so I looked up and saw that he already left and was half way down the hall. I decided to just let it go and continue down the hallway to my locker.

I was just about there when I slipped on something and fell down with a _thud. _

"Great." I mumbled to myself. That was going to leave a bruise. _Why does this always happen to me?_

I looked down to see what I slipped on. It was a plain black notebook. Curiosity got the best of me, so I decided to pick it up. Inside the notebook was the most amazing, beautiful sketches. They were very detailed and you could tell that the person who drew them is very artistic.

The notebook was also filled with poems, lyrics and what looked to be journals or writings.

Someone probably lost the notebook. I knew that if I left it there, someone else would come along and take it. They would probably throw it out in the garbage, so I took it. I figured that if someone was looking for it, they would mention it if it's important.

I wasn't about to go looking through the notebook and try and see who it belonged to. It seemed to be very personal. Even though I wanted to look through and read it, I knew that who ever owned it wouldn't want me to.

So instead I just grabbed it and threw it in my locker along with the rest of my books, and hurried off to the art room.

-*-

When I got home, I noticed that Renee's car was missing. She was probably still working. Ever since my dad, Charlie, died, she has been working a lot more.

When Charlie died from a prescription drug overdose, she has had the need to help people. Renee, my mom, is a nurse. Not the kind that worked in the hospital. It was kind of like a doctor on house call. She would go to patient's houses and help them or just to keep them company.

Usually she had older patients that couldn't look after themselves, but she also took care of younger patients with different types of disorders.

The story of how my dad died is quite sad.

But before my dad died, he was in a coma for six months. Everyday my mom and I would visit him at the hospital. It would be the same routine over and over again. We would see him when I got home from school, sit for hours on end begging him to wake up and come home, leave and get dinner, then go back and sit till visiting hours were over.

He never woke up but we still had hope. The doctors gave him less than one percent chance of living. We knew then that he wasn't going to make it. At first I was extremely mad at my dad because I blamed everything on him. It was his fault he overdosed. It was his fault that he is dead. I would barely talk to my mom and I knew that it was hurting her.

Eventually it got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore and sent me to the hospital shrink. I hated it but it got me over my anger at my dad. I don't really blame him now for what happened because I knew that my dad wouldn't want to end his life. It was an accident.

After the accident, Renee and I thought that it was best if we moved. It was painful to live around memories that reminded me of Charlie. We didn't want to forget him; we just wanted to forget some of the pain. So we moved to the little town of Forks, in Washington. That was almost 4 years ago.

At first, when we moved it was hard. Some things would remind me of Charlie here and I would break down. I would deal with it and try to forget. After I learned that it wasn't Charlie's fault that he died, it was easier to remember him while dealing with the pain.

I still worry about Renee though. She spends all her time working. She doesn't date or visit friends. I know that Charlie would want her to be happy and find new love. I knew that Renee would always love Charlie, but hopefully she can make room in her heart to love another. I just wanted her to be happy.

When I got in the house I made dinner and put some away for Renee. It was almost 11 o'clock when I was finished the painting. Renee still wasn't home, but I knew she would be soon. I decided to go take a shower and go to bed. Today was very exhausting. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

-*-

I got up bright and early the next morning. I couldn't stop thinking about the guy that I ran into and the notebook that I found. For some odd reason, I keep thinking they are related. Maybe the notebook belongs to him. Hopefully I can actually find out who he is and if the notebook is his.

When I pulled into the parking lot at Forks High, I noticed the same guy that I ran into, sitting on the grass against the wall, and smoking. I took in his appearance. He had a black hoodie with the hood up and black jeans. His feet were supporting red converse. On the grass beside his feet, was a black backpack. He seemed to like the color black. You couldn't really see his face because he was looking at the ground, picking the grass with his other hand.

I was startled out of ogling at the guy against the wall by a knock on my window. All five foot four of the pixie was bouncing up and down.

Alice Brandon. She is a hyper little thing and my best friend. She has short spiky black hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. She has an addiction to shopping and fashion. She also has this weird feeling of knowing what is going to happen. It's kind of strange, but that's just who Alice is.

Standing beside her was Jasper Hale. Alice and Jasper have been dating since they were about 15. They are inseparable. Jasper is about 5"11 and has honey blond hair with blue eyes. He's built but not overly built. It's kind of funny when Alice and Jasper kiss because of the height difference. Poor Jasper has to reach down and pick little Alice up. But it's a cute sight.

"Hurry up Bella. We have to go to English." In all the time that I have been spending observing the guy sitting down, I didn't even notice that the bell went.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Some times Alice can be so impatient. It's just another trait I love about her.

On our way to class, I took one last look towards the wall and noticed that he was already gone. _He walks really fast!_

Pretty soon the bell rang for lunch. I met up with Alice and Jasper and hurried off to the cafeteria. When we got to our table, Alice was already planning a sleepover for this weekend.

At that moment I tuned her out. Nothing I could say would change Alice's mind. Once she wants something, she gets it. There's not point trying to argue with her.

Pretty soon and the bell rang again, and I hurried off to Biology. _Yeaaa!_ I thought sarcastically. I hate Biology with a passion. I ran into the room with a minute to spear. I quickly got into my seat and started to get my books out of my bag.

A few seconds later, Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher, waked into the room. Apparently we are going to be getting new seating arrangements. I wasn't paying much attention as the teacher was calling out peoples names and seating them. We would have the same partners for the rest of the year.

As soon as I heard my name, my head snapped up and I looked at Mr. Banner. He was looking down at his clipboard and point to a seat. I turned my head around to see what person I would have to share a table with for the rest of the year. I was the same guy that I bumped into and seen sitting against the wall this morning. I wish I was paying attention when Mr. Banner was calling out names. I could have learned what his name was.

I tried to hide the smile off my face and picked up my books and hurried off to my new lab partner. He didn't even acknowledge my presence. He kept his eyes glued to the table.

As class went by, he still didn't look up from the place that he was staring at. I wasn't about to try and talk to him, in case he was in a brooding mood and tried to snap my head off.

Instead I buried my face behind my head and kept stealing glances at him every now and then. He seemed to be focusing very intently on the table. Maybe his thoughts were somewhere else. _Who knows?_

RRRRINNNNGGG!

As soon as the bell went, he was already out of his seat and heading out the door. I was right about him being fast. Deciding it was best if I was out of the class room before the next class came, I ran to my gym class. I didn't want to be late and get a detention. It was bad enough that I actually had to take gym, being a klutz and all.

After school I headed out to my truck, and told Alice that I would se her later that night. I went home and made dinner for Renee. She was working late. _Again. _

Deciding it was best if I was ready before Alice came and picked me up, I wrote a note and told Renee where I was, then went to my room and packed an overnight bag.

I had a sleepover to endure tonight.

-*-

**OMG! I am soo pissed. I was writing this chapter and saved it. Everything was fine, or so I thought. Mostly you hear about computers shutting down or the power going out without saving chapters, but that's not the case with me. I closed Microsoft and then reopened it. When I tried to open it, it said something about restoring the document. Me being me, accidently clicked no. I had to re write the whole chapter!! It was soo frustrating that I just gave up. **

**Please Review and tell me what you guys think and want to happen in the next chapter. **_**Thanks**_**. Sorry that this took soo long to get out. I wasn't really in the mood t write in the past few days. **

**- xLola**


	2. BlueberryFlavouredBubbleGum

**Thanks to everyone to read and reviewed. It's very **_**encouraging!**_** If you guys are wondering, in the last chapter I described a prescription drug overdose; it was a real life experience. Except that my dad didn't die and it wasn't from prescription drugs.**

**Also if some people find that Edward is avoiding Bella, that is not the case. I will post later in the story what his problem is, but hopefully you guys would have caught on. **

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T own Twilight or any of the characters… = (**

-________________________________________________________________-

**Previously…**

After school I headed out to my truck, and told Alice that I would se her later that night. I went home and made dinner for Renee. She was working late. _Again. _

Deciding it was best if I was ready before Alice came and picked me up, I wrote a note and told Renee where I was, then went to my room and packed an overnight bag.

I had a sleepover to endure tonight.

-*-

_I want you to take me on a high_

_Intoxicate my body, with my mind_

_Feels like ecstasy when you touch me where you like_

_A near obsession I don't even want to fight._

_Bet you never met a girl like me before_

_Just lay back and let your mind be free with me_

_Cuz' I'm reaching, out, rushing feeling,_

_Sedated by every part of you. _

-*-

_BlueberryFlavouredBubbleGum_

**Bella.S**

I woke up early the next morning, to someone shaking me and bouncing on the bed. Only one guess to who that could be. I knew that Alice could be hyper in the morning but I just wish she would let me get some sleep. It didn't take 3 hours to get ready to go to school.

Every time I spent the night at her house, she always asks me the same thing the next morning. 'Can I please pick out your outfit for the day? Pretty please?' She always wants to dress me. Sometimes the outfits she picks out aren't too bad, but other times I just want to get dressed myself.

Today I was dressed in skinny jeans, a black and white plaid top, and my yellow converse (_**which are awesome by the way**_). I thought it was a pretty good outfit and was glad that Alice wasn't too harsh and agreed to let me wear it.

When we arrived at school, Alice parked beside a shinny new Volvo. I never noticed it before. Then again, I never noticed what kinds of cars the students at Forks High are driving theses days.

I walked to class at a fast speed, trying to avoid Mike Newton. Unfortunately for me, the Gods didn't want me to have any luck today. Just as I was about to slip into the room, I heard my name being called by none other than Mike. His voice annoyed me and I couldn't stand to be around his puppy dog tenancies.

"Bella…wait up." Mike yelled down the hallway. Just what I needed. Everyone in the hall turned their heads and looked at me. I hated being started at or having any attention put on me.

When he caught up to me, he took a second to catch his breathe. Who knew that running that down a hallway could make someone have to catch their breathe so much. I felt very awkward standing there.

Finally after about 2 minutes of watching him, he stopped breathing so heavily.

"So…..What did you want me for?" I tried not to sound rude asking him, but it was very annoying to be asked the same question everyday. I would stand here and listen to him blabber about the same shit all the time. _Why couldn't he just leave me alone? _

"Oh. I.....um…wanted to see what you were doing this Friday night. Maybe we can go see a movie or something." _And here we go again._ I needed to make another excuse why I didn't want to go out with him. I had to think quickly.

"I…um…have something to do that night….Um…Alice…wanted me to sleep over that night and…. her parents asked me to stay for dinner." Hopefully that will suffice. I have always been a bad liar. I didn't like lying to anyone, even if it was just Mike.

I watched as his face dropped and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. _Why can't he just ask someone out?_

"Oh….okay. Have fun with Alice." Mike looked around and then walked away. At least he believed the lie.

I noticed that nobody else was in the hallways, so I went to my next class. If Mike made me late and I got in trouble, I was going to be so pissed at him.

Surprisingly Math, English and Spanish all passed by in a blur. Soon enough, I was meeting Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett outside the cafeteria. We always sat together throughout lunches. We all have been best friends since I first moved here. They all knew my past but they helped me to get over the grief with their company and friendship.

Before I even got the chance to open the door to the cafeteria, it swung open and knocked me to the floor. I looked up and glared at who ever knocked me down. Of course it had to be the sluts of Forks. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Let's just say that they are not in my good books. They always seem to open their legs to anyone that is willing to be a participant. It's bad enough that they sleep around with every male, with their bitchiness; it just adds to the list of horrible qualities that they possess.

"Next time, like, watch where you are going Swan." Lauren sneered down at me. I just stood up and gave her the most hateful glare I could muster up.

"Like, next time, don't open the, like, fucking doors so fast like you own the place. You may be whores, but you don't need to act like you're the Queen Bee's of the school." Rosalie mocked them.

"Does that make you the fucking gold digging bitch at the top of the pyramid." Jessica remarked. I'm surprised that she didn't say _like_ once in that whole sentence.

"No that just makes her better than the stupid sluts that walk around the school and open their legs for any male with a heart beat." Alice snapped. I looked around to see Jasper and Emmett trying not to laugh. And Rosalie just looked smug.

"What like ever bitch." With that said, Lauren and Jessica walked down the hallway trying to look seductive, swaying their hips. It just looked like they needed a hip replacement. At this thought I snorted. Alice and Rosalie gave me questioning looks. I just shook my head.

"That was fucking awesome." Emmett boomed. That boy doesn't know what quiet means. He has two volumes; loud and louder. I don't know how Rosalie puts up with him.

We just stood their looking at each other and then burst out laughing. About 5 minutes later, we all stopped laughing and walked into the cafeteria. It looked like no one noticed the little run in with Lauren and Jessica.

I wasn't that hungry so I just grabbed a bottle of water and took my seat. What seemed like on minutes later, the bell rang telling students to get to their next class.

When I walked into the Biology room, I noticed that my lab partner was already there. He was resuming the same position as yesterday; not looking anywhere other then down at the table. He didn't even look up when I pulled put my seat, purposely scrapping it on the floor. This silence between us was getting kind of ridiculous. Even though I hate Biology, I wanted Banner to give up a lab or something to work on as partners. At least then I could talk to him and ask him his name. It was kind of annoying to keep calling him _that boy_ in my head.

As I sat down, I smelled some sort of blueberry coming from him. He probably had a lollypop or is chewing gum. Whatever it was, it smelled really good. I was never one to really smell guys, but he smelled really good. Not just the blueberry, but overall. I wanted to know what made him smell so good.

Without thinking, I blurted out, "Are you chewing gum?" I could have died of humiliation. I could feel the heat rising to my checks. I always hated that I blushed really easy.

He didn't say anything, but at least I got him to look up at me. Mind you, he was looking at me like I had something wrong, mentally, but at least he looked up. He nodded slowly at me, answering my question. He probably thinks I am retarded. I wanted him to say something to me.

"I'm Bella." I stuck my head out for him to shake. He looked at it, then at me. Without taking my hand he told me his name.

"Edward." He said so quietly that I had to strain to hear it. He had a very soothing voice, kind of like velvet.

When he didn't take my hand, I put it down quickly. I didn't know if he has something against shaking people's hands or if he had a germ phobia.

I wanted to ask him so many questions because he was different from all the guys in the school, but just as I opened my mouth, Banner walked into the room and demanded everyone's attention. That man had horrible timing. Hopefully he had a lab for us to do.

Fortunately for me, he was assigning a lab. This will give me the opportunity to ask him about his former life and where he lived and all that meet the new kid questionnaire.

When we got to work, I decided now was a better time than any to start asking.

"Hey Edward….How are you liking Forks?" _Ugggg!!_ I couldn't have asked a more stupid question.

"I haven't seen much of the town." He replied. Well that must suck, I thought.

"Yeah well, there isn't really much to do in town. It's very small."

"Yeah." Okay it was kind of getting awkward now. _Time to move on with the questions._

"Where did you move from?" I wanted to know a lot about him. He definitely was different from all the other guys at our school. He didn't even look at my chest while he was talking. _Let alone anywhere else._ At least it was a start.

"California." He replied.

"Well Forks must be really different for you. It's always raining here. It sucks." He must be really used to the sun and the hot temperatures.

He didn't say anything to respond so I figured that the conversation has ended. We continued to work on the lab together, only talking when the other had a question to ask.

When the bell rang, I got up and put my books in my bad.

"Bye Edward…." I left it hanging in the air when I noticed he wasn't there. I groaned in disbelief. I barley managed to put my books in my bag and yet he was already out the door. I would have to ask him about that one day.

As I realized what I had next, I groaned again. I had the worst class next. I always managed to get hurt or hurt others when playing in gym class. And to top it all off, I had it with Mike, Jessica and Lauren.

Gym passed and I managed not to harm anyone severely. I did, however, manage to hut myself when I threw the basket ball to the net, only to have it bounce back and hit me in the head.

I reluctantly got Alice to drive me home. I got used to the idea of Renee being gone, so it didn't even faze me when she wasn't there. I decided to make dinner and head to bed. I couldn't help but think of a bronze haired God as I fell asleep.

-*-

**I hope you guys like this chapter. There is a little bit interaction between E and B. Tell me what you think and what should go down next. I threw Lauren and Jessica in there because they annoy the shit out of me. It's only fair that they get to be super bitches in this story. Ahaha. Please Review and tell me what you think. I might just update faster with encouragement. **

**-xLola**


	3. Returned

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. And I just want you to know that the lyrics do mean something to the story. The gum also has some significance but I'm not totally sure what it is right now =). **

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T own Twilight or any characters….. = (**

-________________________________________________________________-

**Previously….**

I reluctantly got Alice to drive me home. I got used to the idea of Renee being gone, so it didn't even faze me when she wasn't there. I decided to make dinner and head to bed. I couldn't help but think of a bronze haired God as I fell asleep.

-*-

_She came from a small town_

_Hypnotized by the big city life_

_She came looking for a piece of action_

_All she got was the big city life_

_She tried to convince herself_

_This was leading somewhere_

_Just like on the last day of school_

_They were gone by the time she got there_

_She's like whoa, I finally found my place_

_And I'm like whoa, this girl can't keep them boys away_

_And she say's no, see I used to have dreams_

_But I cashed in something long ago, that I can't redeem. _

-*-

_Returned_

**Bella.S**

It's been a little over a week since I found the notebook on the ground and met Edward. Nobody has claimed that they have been missing a notebook. It's a little weird that if the notebook didn't belong to anyone, but yet I found it in the school.

I haven't been reading anything in the notebook, but I do like to look at the sketches. Sometimes they can be very beautiful and happy but other times they can be dark and sad. Whoever owns this notebook must have many problems that they went through in their life.

There haven't been many options as to who it could belong to. Since Forks is such a small town, everyone knows everyone's secrets. It would be obvious to whom the notebook belonged to, but I haven't been able to think of anyone.

The only other person there is to think about would be Edward. He's new here and no one knows anything about him. He's very quiet and keeps to himself. I'm seriously thinking about taking the notebook to Biology with me next class. Maybe if I ask him, then he would recognize that he lost it. I think that's what I am going to do.

Getting to Biology class was fun. I tried my hardest to avoid Mike and luckily for me, he hasn't asked me out today. Hopefully he moved on and found someone else. He could settle on Jessica or Lauren.

Today when I walked in Biology, I was shocked to see that I actually made it before Edward did. I saw him today so I know that it isn't because he isn't here.

When I heard the scrapping of a chair next to me, I was actually giddy inside. I thought that Alice only get's like this when she was really excited or on an extreme coffee high. It was shocking to say the least.

Today he smelled like raspberries. He seems to have a different flavor of gum everyday. Probably to cover up the small smell of smoke coming from him. You couldn't really smell it, but it was really faint. He mostly smelled of raspberries.

"Hi Edward." I decided that I would start the conversation off easily and then start to ask about a notebook.

"Hi Bella." I really should get him to say my name more. _And cue the bush!_

"Are you chewing gum?" Of course I had to ask the same question again. But it smelled really good and I wanted a piece of fucking gum.

"Yeah. Didn't you ask that before?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah…um…well…do you….um….think I could have a piece?" I always seem to get nervous around him and end up blushing. _I probably look like a tomato._

He looked at my curiously, trying to hold in his laughter, before nodding and pulling out the packet from his pocket in his coat. He turned back after he gave me the piece and looked at the table.

_No wonder he likes to chew fruity gum. I never really tasted raspberry gum before._

"Raspberry is a new kind of flavor." This tie he couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips. _Mhhhmmm his lips. _

Mr. Banner looked at us for a minute before giving us a lecture. I was happy because then we could talk today. I really wanted to know if the notebook belonged to him or not. If it didn't then that's pretty fucked up.

While banner kept talking, I kept glancing sideways at Edward. Sometimes he would be looking over at me but other times he would be looking at the table or at the front of the classroom.

I decided to get this over with and ask him.

"Hey Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about a black notebook?" At this question I saw him stiffen in his seat.

"Yeah. What about it?" His voice sounded strained.

"Oh…um….It's just that I found one beside my locker and decided that if anyone was looking for it, they would mention it."

"Can I see what it looks like?" He didn't sound very happy that I seem to have found this notebook.

"Sure." I reached into my bag and pulled it out. I looked up to see his reaction. His eye brows were furrowed, and he was staring intently at the notebook.

"Is this yours?" I asked him. He nodded his head and I handed the notebook over to him.

"Did you read or look at anything?" I didn't know if I should tell him the truth or a lie. I decided that if I wanted to be friends and get to know him, I should go with the truth.

"Yeah…um….I just looked at the pictures. I didn't want to read anything in case it was personal or something." I expected him to be angry or something because I seen something so personal, but what I didn't expect was that he looked a little relived. He took the book and put it away in his bag.

"Your not mad at me right? You believe that I didn't wake it or anything?" I asked. Last thing I wanted was for him to get mad at me and say that I stole it from him.

"No I'm not mad. I believe you. Is there a reason I shouldn't?" He looked over at me and quirked his eye brow up with a crooked smile. My breath hitched in my throat. He really was good-looking. _Biggest_ _understatement of the year. _

"No." I shook my head. I wanted him to be able to believe me, even if we didn't know each other so well right now. But I did intend to fix that.

I made sure to tell him goodbye this time before he left. He always seems to get up and leave really quick.

One of these days I made a promise that I was going to invite him over to hang with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I just had to make sure that they all agreed on him coming over, that is, if he even wanted to come over. Hopefully he wanted to be our friends. Even if I did kind of like him more than a friend. He was an interesting person. The more I find out, the more I want to know about him.

-*-

After school, I decided that I wanted to go over to Alice's for a bit. I wanted to talk to her about Edward and ask her what she thought about him maybe coming over.

It looked like Alice new that I was coming over because as soon as I got to the door and was about to knock, the door flew open and Alice was there dragging me in to her house.

"Ali, slow down. You don't have to drag me to your room." I laughed.

"I know but I couldn't help but feel you needed to talk to me about something. So start talking." I laughed again at her anxious expression.

"Okay, okay. I was wondering what you would think about inviting Edward Cullen over on time to hang with us." Alice just stood there looking at me like I had grown two heads.

"You can't be serious Bella. You don't even know the guy. He seems very quiet and looks like he just wanted to be alone. Half the time it looks like he is bored and doesn't even want to be in class. He could be this serious troubled, brooding teenager."

"Come on Alice. You of all people should understand. The point is that I want to be his friend and it would probably make him feel better if he had some friends at the school. Then he wouldn't be claimed at the troubled and brooding teenage. And besides, what teenager really wants to be in school anyways. I can't blame him."

"I guess your right. He could be a really nice guy maybe once we get to meet him. It could be fun having him in the group so you wouldn't feel like the fifth wheel anymore."

"Alice I don't always feel like the fifth wheel. And anyways what do you mean that it would be nice if he was in the group. I mean it would be nice, but I know you better Alice." I gave her a suspicious look.

Her eyes got really big and innocent and gave me the puppy dog look. "I don't know what you mean Bella." I gave her a glare.

"Okay, okay. I just thought that if Edward came into the group, you guys could be together and then you wouldn't have to feel so left out sometimes. It makes perfect sense." Alice pleaded.

I was kind of shocked. I didn't really think of him coming into our group for that reason. I just wanted to get to know him and everything. I wouldn't deny that I wouldn't like that if we got together, but Alice didn't need to know that right now.

"Alice, I don't even like him like that. I just find him interesting. He was the first guy in a long time that I actually held a conversation with. He didn't even look at my chest while talking to me. Half the time he doesn't even look at me, but that doesn't matter." I tried to lie to Alice. Hopefully she will just buy it or let it go. I didn't really want to explain to her my infatuation with Edward.

We started at each other for several moments. I finally just gave up. Sooner or later I would find out what she was planning. Eventually we got on the topic of shopping. Of course Alice would want to go shopping this weekend.

She talked me into staying the night again and I agreed. I didn't really like staying at home by myself. At least with Alice she keeps me company and is always talking about something. For the rest of the night we crashed on her bed and watched movies. Somewhere during the movies I fell asleep.

-*-

**Another chapter out today. Hopefully you guys like this story. I'm working on both of my stories at the same time. I just have more ideas for this story. I think that when guys are chewing gum, and it smells really good, it's a turn on. Only if he is chewing it like a cow. Ahaha. Anyway I find the gum situation really amusing. If you guys are wondering why he wasn't mad that she had the notebook, it was supposed to be like that. Also we got to see what Alice thinks about inviting Edward over once they become friends. The pixie we all know and love is up to no good. There is more drama to come with E's notebook and plenty more with Mike, Jessica and Lauren. Also there is more Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**-xLola**


	4. BubbleFrenzy

**I would like to say Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T own Twilight or any characters…. = (**

-________________________________________________________________-

**Previously….**

She talked me into staying the night again and I agreed. I didn't really like staying at home by myself. At least with Alice she keeps me company and is always talking about something. For the rest of the night we crashed on her bed and watched movies. Somewhere during the movies I fell asleep.

-*-

_It's serious_

_I've got to find you_

_When I start to feel this way_

_You mesmerize me_

_All the time_

_And I hold on till tonight_

_But that's too long_

_Cuz you're an angel_

_You're an angel_

_My crazy angel_

_So serious _

_I've got to take you_

_Home again tonight_

_Cuz right now you paralyze me_

_With your smile_

_As your wings discard the feathers on the ground_

_I see a halo up, up above you_

-*-

_BubbleFrenzy_

**Bella.S**

I couldn't help but to be nervous. I just had to have the idea of wanting to become his friend. I wasn't regretting the choice, just the fact that I had to be the on to ask him.

Today I was going to ask Edward Cullen if he wanted to sit with us at lunch. I didn't know if he was going to accept the offer, but I hope he does.

I wasn't particularly aware of what Edward did at lunch time, but I know that he doesn't sit in the cafeteria with the rest of the students. He probably spends his lunch hour in his car or out somewhere smoking.

All in all, I was a nervous wreck.

Right now I was sitting in the confines of my car, hoping to spot Edward somewhere amidst the students at school.

Just like the last time I seen him before school, he was sitting on the grass against the wall having a smoke.

This was probably the only time I would see him before lunch time, so I took a deep breath and stepped out of my car.

When I reached him, I plopped myself down on the grass beside him. He didn't say anything. _Okay I see how this is going to be._

"Hi Edward." I thought I could be the bigger person and start the conversation.

"Hi." He mumbled.

WE just sat there, not talking, listening to the loud chatter in the parking lot. I knew that if I wanted him to sit with us, I was going to have to ask.

"Edward?"

"Mhhmm." He slowly turned and looked at me. I just sat there and stared at the students. I didn't want to face him because then I would probably forget the whole point in asking.

"What do you do at lunch time?" I didn't want to be nosey, but this looked like a good opportunity to ask him.

"Why do you want to know?" He didn't say it harshly, he said it with curiosity.

"Just wondering." Now it was my turn to start mumbling.

He was quiet for a few moments, and then he spoke quietly.

"I sit here."

"What do you say about coming to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I asked softly. I looked at him to gauge his reaction.

His eye brows were furrowed and he was now the one to look away. He sat there not speaking and continued to finish his smoke. I didn't want to get up and leave yet, so I just sat there. Hopefully he was going to answer me soon.

We just sat there for another ten minutes without uttering a word to each other. When the bell rang, I got up before him.

"That's okay. You don't have to sit with us. I just thought you would like to. I'll see you later." With that, I started walking to class. I wasn't mad at him. He was probably shy or just liked being alone at lunch time.

-*-

Since the day that I asked him to sit with us at lunch, I haven't asked him again. I didn't want him to turn it down again and then look like an idiot for asking. He seemed to like personal space.

Everyday seems to be the same routine. Edward would always be there in his seat when Biology came around. He wouldn't look up when I purposefully scrapped my chair against the floor. We wouldn't strike up a conversation with each other. The only time we would talk was when we had to work on a lab or an assignment together, and when I would ask him the same question everyday.

Ever since the day that he came here and I sit beside him, he always seemed to have a different flavor of bubble gum. He always smelled really good.

And everyday, much to his amusement, I would ask him for a piece of gum. Today his flavor of choice seemed to be strawberry.

I guess asking for a piece of gum everyday at the same time notified Edward

And before I even sat down, there was a single piece of gum, wrapped up in the stupid paper it comes with, on my side of the lab table.

I knew better then to try and start a conversation that would end before it even started, so I sat down, took my books out and popped the piece of gum into my mouth. And this was the routine for the past couple of weeks.

Since Mr. Banner was going on and on about mitosis and meiosis, I decided to look around the room and try to occupy my time.

I guess you could imagine the fucking shock factor that I received when I felt someone tapping my on my shoulder. I turned around ready to yell at whoever it was, but my voice got stuck in my throat.

Edward fucking Cullen was tapping me on my shoulder. The one and only that seemed to have made this silent rule between the two of us.

"Is that invitation still open?" He whispered. I knew what he was talking about but I was too shocked to answer right away. Ever since the day that he refused the offer, Alice has been on my ass asking me to ask him again.

After a few minutes, I finally got my composure. "Oh…um….yeah..."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." Edward said with a raised eyebrow, as if daring me to object. _Like that would ever happen. _I couldn't say anything to him so I just nodded and turned my attention towards Mr. Banner.

All though my head was turned toward the front of the class room, my mind and eyes travelled to the boy that merely sat 2 feet away from me. He was a very mysterious and interesting creature and I decided that I wanted to crack the puzzle that he tried so hard to build.

-*-

The next day, I was really nervous. Edward was coming to sit with us at our table. I didn't want anyone going off and trying to scare him. _*cough*Emmett*cough*._ I really wanted him to fit in with our group.

I heard from Jasper, that Edward has History with him right before lunch. Since he was coming to sit with us, I would wait for him outside his class. Of course Jasper was in this class too, but I just wanted to give Edward a head warning about my friends.

I was leaning against the wall when I noticed that Jasper and Edward were walking out the door together. When they looked up to see me, I had a huge grin on my face. I liked that Jasper and Edward were talking. It looked like they were getting along. Hopefully the rest of the group will be that easy.

"Ready to go to lunch boys?" I walked over to stand between the both of them. They both nodded at the same time and we headed off to lunch together.

When we got in the cafeteria, I noticed right away that Emmett had a huge bag with a lot of strawberry gum inside and a video camera.

When we all sat down, I gave Emmett a weird look.

"Em? Why in the world do you have a huge bad of gum and a video camera?" I asked incredulously. Just thinking about strawberry gum reminded me of the way Edward smelled yesterday.

"Oh because yesterday I was looking on YouTube, and there was this video about blowing up gum really big to beat a world record. His bubble wasn't very big so I decided that I wanted to try and beat him." Everyone just sat there staring at him.

Emmett looked at all of our faces. "What? I was bored okay?"

"Okay now I need someone to hold this video camera and film me while I beat that idiot."

"Okay Em. Hand it over." I guess Jasper decided that he wanted to do the filming. The rest of us just sat there, staring at Emmett while he shoved tons of bubble gum in this mouth.

Half the bag later and a puddle of drool on the table, Emmett was ready to start blowing this bubble.

"Okay. I'm ready." It came out sounding all weird, but I managed to make out what he was saying. Jasper started recording when Emmett started chewing the gum.

About 10 minutes after chewing the gum, he started blowing the bubble. It was getting quite big.

"Um…Em…I don't think-" but I was cut off when it happened. Everyone ducked under the table to avoid the mess.

Just as the bubble popped from being blown up, Jessica and Lauren decided to walk by our table.

A second after we heard the loud _POP_ sound, it was followed by an, "OH MY GOD."

When we thought it was safe to look, we got up from under the table, to see Jessica and Lauren, standing there both covered in strawberry bubble gum.

Everyone just sat there looking at each other, with shocked faces. Not a second later, everyone burst out laughing. Me, and Emmett fell out of our chairs from laughing so hard. I had tears running down my face because Jessica and Laurens faces were priceless.

After a couple of screeching noises from dumb and dumber, they ran out of the cafeteria.

"Well Em, at least you beat the guy from You Tube and got a prank out of it." Jasper said laughing.

We all looked to see that Jasper had left the camera on the table and that he got to whole scene on film.

"Hell Yeah! I'm going to post in on You Tube and get over a million views. It's going to be the best video on their site." Emmett boomed.

I noticed that there was still some gum left from Emmett's experiment, so I grabbed some and stuffed it into my bag. After I zipped up my bag, everyone was staring at me.

"What? I like strawberry gum." Of course I had to blush then. Edward took that time to look over at me. I noticed that he had a smirk on his face, probably knowing that I was thinking about the strawberry gum he had yesterday.

When the bell rang, Edward asked me if he could walk me to my class. Of course I said yes. I wouldn't deny him anything if he asked me. When we were walking through the halls, people kept staring at us. I didn't know what they were thinking. Some of the guys were glaring at Edward, while the girls were glaring at me. They probably think that we are a couple. I wish we were, but I wasn't about to go and tell him that. I looked down at the ground to avoid the glares of the students and also because I was blushing.

As we got to Biology, we walked to our seats and he even pulled out the stool for me. It was kind of shocking because he never really spoke to me before, and now he sat with me at lunch and is pulling out stools for me. I liked this side of him much better.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem."

Mr. Banner walked into the room at that moment and decided that we were going to watch a movie today. When he shut the lights off, there was this electricity that was in the air. I knew that Edward was the cause of it. I just wanted to reach out and touch him, but I knew I couldn't.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long class.

-*-

**I am so sorry for not getting this out sooner. I had to beta read for ****niki fierce****, but I hope that it doesn't take longer to update. For now, I'm going to work on my other story, ****Boy with the Glasses****, but I will still be updating this story as well. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think. **

**-xLola**


End file.
